


Roommates

by SilverDragonoid



Series: Eruri Week 2019 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Day 1, Eruri Week, Eruri Week 2019, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Roommates, Teenage Erwin Smith, Teenage Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-10-10 19:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20533667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDragonoid/pseuds/SilverDragonoid
Summary: Ich wollte mich unbedingt auch mal an so einer Woche beteiligen. Diesmal habe ich früh genug im Voraus davon erfahren, sodass ich mich auch in Ruhe auf alle Prompts vorbereiten konnte. Der erste ist Roommates.Dafür habe ich mir die Frage gestellt: Was wäre, wenn Erwin und Levi zur gleichen Zeit zum Aufklärungstrupp gegangen wären?Also ist das Setting folgendes: Sie sind beide aus dem gleichen Jahrgang, Kenny hat Levi an die Oberfläche geholt, wo er dann aufgewachsen ist und irgendwann zeitgleich mit Erwin dem Aufklärungstrupp beigetreten ist. Purer Smut unter zwei pubertierenden Bälgern. Viel Spaß.





	Roommates

Seit einigen Monaten schon ist Levi beim Aufklärungstrupp. Erst wollte Kenny es ihm ausreden, doch wollte Levi nicht einfach tatenlos zusehen. Wofür hat Kenny ihm das Kämpfen und den Umgang mit Waffen gelehrt, wenn er dies nicht sinnvoll einsetzt, hat er den Erwachsenen gefragt. Dies hat Kenny im Grunde nur getan, damit Levi in den Gassen der Stadt nicht draufging, während Kenny seine Angelegenheiten erledigte. Stattdessen sagte er dem kleinen Jungen: ,,Ach, mach doch, was du willst. Tch. Komm mir bloß nicht irgendwann in die Quere", und verließ ihn mit diesen Worten. Seitdem hat Levi ihn nicht mehr gesehen. Zwar versteht er diese Aussage bis heute nicht ganz, aber er ist seiner inneren Bestimmung gefolgt.

Vom ersten Tag an hat Levi hervorragende Leistungen erbracht. Er schien fürs Maneuver-Gear geboren zu sein und mit den Schwertern konnte er auch sofort umgehen. Der Faustkampf fiel ihm fast schon viel zu einfach. Wahrscheinlich hat sich keiner der Kadetten jemals mit jemanden geschlagen. Der Ausbilder wollte gar nicht erst nachfragen, warum Levi diese Dinge bereits beherrschte. Wenn man in seinem Leben bereits mit vielen verschiedenen Menschen zu tun hatte, konnte man sich gut ausmalen, wie Levis Kindheit ausgesehen hat.

Nur Eines macht Levi etwas zu schaffen. Dieses Etwas ist blond, charmant und kann seine eisblauen Augen nicht von ihm nehmen. Insbesondere wenn der Schwarzhaarige sich durch die Lüfte schwingt, beobachtet ihn der Junge mit Ehrfurcht in den Augen. Für ihn sehen Levis Bewegungen aus wie die einer schwarzen, glatten Katze. Voller Kraft und Energie, und gleichzeitig so elegant und präzise.

Wenn Levi den Faustkampf gegen Mike antritt, schaut dessen bester Freund ihnen lieber zu, als selbst etwas zu tun. Denn Mike ist der Einzige, der sich mit dem Jüngsten anlegen kann. Zwar wirkt er auf den ersten Blick, als würde er sich auf seiner Größe und brachialen Stärke ausruhen, doch er ist in Wirklichkeit ein sehr guter und bedachter Kämpfer, der auch ungern zulässt, dass Levi aus ihrem Größenunterschied einen Vorteil schöpft.

Heute geht Levi nach einer erfrischenden Dusche schnurstracks zu der Baracke, die er sich mit Erwin Smith, Mike Zacharias und Nile Dok teilt. Levi hat noch nie so etwas wie Freunde gehabt, doch - mit leichter Unsicherheit - kann er wohl behaupten, dass er mit diesen Dreien befreundet ist. Sie machen so ziemlich alles gemeinsam - was man beim Militär schon groß unternehmen kann - und Erwin scheint wie der Zusammenhalt der Gruppe zu sein. Er hat sich sofort mit Mike und Nile angefreundet, bis zu dem Grad, dass sie unzertrennlich wirken. Beide würden wohl früher oder später alles für diesen Mann tun.

Zu Beginn hatte Levi eigentlich vorgehabt, Abstand zu wahren, wie es ihm beigebracht worden ist. Er solle sich niemandem öffnen, niemandem vertrauen. Doch Erwin setzt große Mühe daran, Levi mit einzubringen in ihren kleinen Kreis, und Jener muss auch gestehen, dass er die Zeit mit ihnen genießt. Sie sind aber auch alle etwas anders drauf, als die meisten Jungen ihres Alters. Vielleicht ist es das, was Levi an ihm so schätzt. Diese Visionen und Strategien, die Erwin schon für die Zukunft geplant hat, diese Redegewandtheit, die für jemanden seines Alters unmöglich sein sollte. Wenn Erwin wirklich will, kann er sie Alle auf seine Seite ziehen. Genügend Charisma und ein charmantes Lächeln hat er auch dafür. Aber auch seine Stimme ist perfekt für die eines Anführers.

Levi reißt sich selbst aus den Gedanken. Er denkt wieder zu viel nach. Aber dieser Junge hat etwas an sich, auch abgesehen seiner Führungsqualitäten...

Er will gerade die Baracke betreten und die Tür hinter sich schließen, da ruft jemand seinen Namen: ,,Levi, warte!" Der Angesprochene hält inne und dreht sich um zu einem Erwin, der im Eiltempo auf ihn zukommt. Sobald dieser seine Hand an der hölzernen Tür hat, tritt Levi endgültig ein und will es sich auf seinem Bett bequem machen. Sie haben ein erbarmungsloses Training hinter sich und er will die vergleichsweise großzügige Pause bis zum Abendessen auskosten.

,,Wo bleiben Mike und Nile? Sonst kleben sie immer so an dir", fragt Levi, auch wenn es ihn gar nicht so sehr interessiert. Der Raum wirkt nur unerträglich ruhig, wenn so Wenige da sind. ,,Sie wurden zu drei Tagen Küchendienst verdonnert, weil sie beim Schwänzen des Faustkampfes erwischt wurden", antwortet der Blonde mit einem belustigten Grinsen und setzt sich ebenfalls auf sein Bett, ehe er seine Jacke ablegt. Der Herbst bricht an, doch in den Dingern ist es auf Dauer noch zu warm. Das Schwänzen der jungen Männer verwundert Levi nicht. Jeder, der das Offensichtliche sehen kann, versucht sich vorm Zweikampf zu drücken. Trotz ihres Engagements, nehmen sie diese Disziplin nicht so ernst.

,,Was gedenkst du solange zu tun?", erkundigt sich Levi, auch eher nur als Floskel. ,,Wahrscheinlich lese ich etwas" ,,Hast du deine Bücher nicht alle schon fünf Mal durch?", erwidert Levi schmunzelnd. Erwin schnaubt amüsiert und sagt dann: ,,Ja, schon. Ich konnte ja leider nicht alle von daheim mitnehmen. Aber paar Mal kann ich sie bestimmt noch lesen. Was hast du vor?" Wie bei einem Hundewelpen, strahlen Levi die blauen Augen des Rüden an.

,,Ich wollte mich eigentlich nur etwas entspannen. Das heutige Training hat sogar mich beansprucht" Doch Erwin lässt ihn nicht weiterreden: ,,Ja, ich stimme dir zu. Aber wenn man dir zusieht, fragt man sich, welch eine Anstrengung eigentlich auf deinen Schultern liegt, so, wie du dich anstrengst. Gerade beim Training mit dem Manöver-Apparat gibst du gefühlt immer hundert Prozent. Das würden die meisten hier kaum aushalten" Voller Euphorie spricht er über Levi und merkt wahrscheinlich gar nicht, wie er sich selbst hineinsteigert.

,,Danke, schätze ich?", sagt Levi unsicher und scheinbar wenig gerührt, doch seine Wangen werden langsam warm. Zum Glück ist der Lichteinfall hier sehr gering. ,,Du bist wahrlich ein Wunder, Levi", ergänzt Erwin mit einer sanften Stimme. Das Lächeln in seinem Gesicht ist ehrlich.

Also beschließt Levi sich endlich auf seiner Bettdecke niederzulegen und ihm möglichst nicht ins Gesicht zu sehen.

Doch Erwin schmunzelt nur. ,,Was würdest du von einer Massage halten, um deine Schultern etwas zu erleichtern?", schlägt er vor und Levi zieht verwirrt die Augenbrauen zusammen. ,,Warum nicht?", brummt er im Endeffekt und setzt sich auf, um sich sein Hemd über den Kopf zu ziehen. Als er sich auf den Bauch legt, sitzt Erwin bereits rechts von ihm auf der Bettkante. Nur muss dieser vorsichtig mit seinen Bewegungen sein, um sich nicht den Kopf an den Brettern des Bettes über Levi zu stoßen. Sowohl Erwin, als auch Levi beziehen jeweils die unteren Plätze der Etagenbetten.

Erwin stockt der Atem, als er auf Levis Rücken hinabsieht. Es ist nicht so, dass er ihn in der Jungendusche nicht schon oft genug nackt gesehen hat, aber solch eine Gelegenheit hat sich ihm noch nicht erboten. Sonst sind es nur flüchtige Blicke aus der Ferne, mit denen er sich zufrieden geben muss, aber nun kann er diesen Rücken ungestört aus nächster Nähe betrachten. Mit jedem Atemzug spannt sich Levis blasse Haut über die gestählten Muskeln. Erwin wüsste nur zu gern, wie viel Kraft nun wirklich in diesem Rückgrat verborgen liegt.

Schnell fängt er sich wieder, ehe sein Starren auffällig geworden wäre. Levi hat ihm sein Gesicht zugewandt und es mit seinen Armen umrahmt. Immer noch feuchte Haarsträhnen verdecken beinahe sein sichtbares Auge, welches er halbgeschlossen auf Erwin gerichtet hat. Dieser Anblick bringt den sonst so gefassten Erwin fast wieder aus der Fassung. Aber nur fast.

Endlich legt er seine Hände auch auf Levis Schulterblätter. Vorher war es der Zweikampf gewesen, bei dem Erwin Levi irgendwie nah gekommen ist. Doch das hier sprengt alle Dimensionen. Mit einem schweren Schlucken konzentriert er sich jetzt darauf, dass Levi sich wohlfühlt. Wie zur Gewöhnung knetet er erst sanft Levis ganzen Rücken, wobei es gar nicht so leicht ist, zuzupacken, da Levis Muskeln sehr straff über seine Rippen gespannt sind. Da ist nicht viel weiches Fleisch, das man greifen kann, auch wenn Levi sich Mühe gibt, sich richtig zu entspannen.

Schnell wechseln Erwins Hände wieder zu den Schultern und nun mit etwas mehr Druck massiert er die schmalen Schultern des Jungen. ,,Du kannst ruhig etwas mehr Kraft anwenden. So schnell zerbreche ich schon nicht", meint Levi, dem aufgefallen ist, dass Erwin ihn schont. Mit einem Nicken befolgt Jener den Rat des Jüngeren und strengt auch mal seine eigenen Schultern an. Viel langsamer, dafür aber stärker knetet er Levis robustes Fleisch.

Wenn er mit seinen Daumen zwischen den Schulterblättern diese nachfährt, schließt Levi auch die Augen. Doch nach einigen Minuten, in denen Erwin verzweifelt mit sich rang, weil ihm nicht einfällt, was er sonst noch tun kann, öffnet Levi sein Auge wieder und die Stahlkugel blitzt zu Erwin hoch, welcher sofort getroffen ist und erstarrt. Er ist gerade dabei gewesen, den Ansatz vom Hals zu massieren, welcher ihm im Vergleich zum Rest am wenigsten angespannt vorkommt.

,,Du kannst es einfach nicht", erhebt Levi das Wort und setzt sich so auf, dass er zu Erwin gerichtet ist und sich mit einem Arm abstützt. Jetzt ist auch das warme Lächeln auf seinen Lippen zu sehen. Erleichtert lacht Erwin auf und gibt zu, dass er absolut keine Ahnung hat von dem, was er gerade getan hat. ,,Eigentlich kenne ich nur die paar Griffe, die ich mir von Mike abgeguckt habe. Er kann es definitiv besser", beichtet der Blonde. Levi stimmt mit einem leisem Kichern ein und sie sehen sich in die Augen.

Keine zwanzig Zentimeter trennen ihre Gesichter, sodass Erwin Levis ganze Pracht in Augenschein nimmt. Der wunderschöne Kontrast von Levis rabenschwarzem Haar und der ungesund bleichen Haut sind ihm längst aufgefallen, auch der schmale, aber starke Hals. Doch die Details seiner außergewöhnlichen Augen, konnte er vorher nie richtig betrachten. Um die Pupille sind sie heller und werden zum Rand der Iris hin über verschiedene Facetten von Grau dunkler, bis zu diesem dünnen, schwarzen Ring, der alles umrundet.

,,Du bist so wunderschön, Levi", brechen endlich die Worte aus ihm heraus, die sich nun schon so lange in ihm angestaut haben. Um diese Worte zu unterstreichen, legt er seine rechte Hand auf Levis Wange. Der stahlgraue Ring wird schmaler, macht Platz für die sich weitende Pupille. Erwins Fingerspitzen verschwindet unter den hängenden Haarsträhnen des Undercuts. Levi sieht zu ihm auf mit all der Leidenschaft, mit der er ihn vorher schon gern angesehen hätte, aber immer verbarg. Ihr Blickkontakt ist so intensiv, wie noch nie; Spannung hängt in der Luft.

Nachdem Levi keine abstoßende Reaktion gezeigt hat - sogar im Gegenteil, eine willkommende - umfasst Erwin dessen Kopf nun auch mit der zweiten Hand und legt seine Lippen auf die von Levi. Jener streckt sich ebenfalls dem Kontakt hin und sie schließen die Augen. Mit all ihrer Leidenschaft pressen sie ihre Lippen aneinander, während Levi sich langsam ins Bett zurückfallenlässt. Erwin folgt ihm ohne sich von ihm zu trennen und Levi schlingt ihm seine Arme um den Hals.

Vorsichtig öffnet Levi seinen Mund, was Erwin kurz unsicher erstarren lässt. Er hat noch nie jemanden so geküsst. Doch er darf jetzt nicht zurückschrecken, diese Gelegenheit verschwenden. Endlich hat er, was er will, und das will er auskosten.

Mit neuem Mut schwingt er sein linkes Bein auf Levis andere Seite und öffnet experimentell seinen Mund, aber die Ungeduld übermannt ihn und schon treffen sich ihre Zungen tief in Levis Mundhöhle. Zunächst ertasten sie sich vorsichtig, erkunden den jeweils Anderen zum allerersten Mal, dann werden sie wilder und das Atmen schwerer. Hungrig hebt Levi seinen Kopf vom Kissen, um mehr von Erwin zu kriegen, doch die Rechnung hat er nicht mit dem Blonden gemacht, der ihn sofort wieder in die Laken drückt. Levi stöhnt leise auf und Erwin nippt sanft an Levis Unterlippe.

Langsam lässt Levi seine Hände über Erwins Nacken gleiten, bis er sich in den Stoppeln festkrallt. Währenddessen streift der Größere mit seinen Lippen hauchzart über Levis weiche Haut, als er das Objekt seiner Begierde erkundet. Endstation ist unter Levis Ohr, wo er sich festsaugt und mit seiner Zungenspitze die Haut des Jungen schmeckt. Levi hat sich so gründlich gewaschen, dass Erwin nicht mal das natürliche Salz schmecken kann. Doch er verweilt dort nicht lange, auch wenn Levi ihm seinen Hals so wundervoll anbietet und die Erregung seiner Atmung anzuhören ist, denn Erwin besinnt sich, dass er keine Spuren hinterlassen darf.

Jetzt rastet er an Levis Schlüsselbein, aber lässt seine Hände weiterwandern. Gleichzeitig streift er Levis Nippel und beißt in die zarte Haut, was Levi ein angespanntes Stöhnen entlockt. Sofort nutzt Erwin die gefundene Schwachstelle aus und drückt mit den Daumen gegen beide Nervenbündel, was Levis ganzen Körper verkrampfen lässt. Dann umkreist er mit seinen Fingern jene empfindliche Stellen, nimmt sie zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger und zwirbelt sie.

,,Erwin!", zischt der Schwarzhaarige und bockt kurz vom Bett auf. Für eine Bemerkung löst Erwin seinen Mund von Levi: ,,Du scheinst hier sehr empfindlich zu sein" Demonstrativ drücken seine Finger stärker zu, was ein heiseres Stöhnen aus Levi hervorbringt. ,,Bastard", ist alles, was Levi darauf antwortet, was Erwin jedoch amüsiert.

Erwins Hände wandern weiter und diesmal sieht er zu. Levi fühlt sich von diesen eisblauen Augen durchstochen, wo sie das Spannen von Levis blasser Haut unter des Anderen Fingerkuppen raubtierhaft beobachten. Erwins Hände stoppen bereits auf Levis Bauch, der sich durch die schnelle Atmung deutlich hebt und senkt, sein Blick jedoch richtet sich auf die beachtliche Beule in Levis Hose.

,,Was starrst du so?", raunt Levi, dessen Wangen unter dem intensiven Blick zu glühen beginnen. ,,Von etwas so perfektem wie dir kann man nicht die Augen lassen", entgegnet Erwin wie in einer Trance. Seine Stimme ist tief, rau, getränkt von Lust und das jagt Levi wohlige Schauer über den ganzen Körper. Langsam sieht der Blonde auf, bis sich ihre Blicke treffen, und Levi kann nicht beschreiben, was er in den blauen Augen sieht. Diese Seite hat er von Erwin nie gesehen. So nachdenklich, jeden Schritt vorausplanend, Levis Reaktionen berechnend, aber das alles gepaart mit einem endlosen Hunger, sodass der natürliche Fluchtinstinkt in Levi Alarm schlägt. Doch er ist zu gebannt davon. Dass er selbst diese Situation nicht berechnen kann, erregt ihn höllisch.

Abrupt lässt Erwin seinen Blick wieder ab und widmet sich Levis viel zu enger Hose. Mit geschickten Fingern öffnet er sie binnen Sekunden und schiebt sie ein Stück runter. Sein eigenes steifes Glied zuckt verborgen unter dem Stoff bei dem Anblick, der ihm geboten wird, denn auf der Spitze der Beule hat sich bereits ein dunkler Fleck gebildet.

,,Also bin ich nicht der Einzige hier, dessen Geduldsfaden kurz ist", murmelt Erwin abwesend. ,,Wie bitte?", fragt Levi Böses ahnend. Im nächsten Moment zischt er laut auf, weil Erwin ihm einfach die Boxer runterzieht und seine Lippen auf die errötete Spitze von Levis Penis legt. Sofort setzt er sich auf und krallt sich mit seinen Händen am Bettlaken fest. Erwins warme, feuchte Mundhöhle umschließt ihn, eine Zunge windet sich um ihn. In seinen kühnsten Träumen hat sich Levi solch eine Stimulation nicht vorstellen können.

,,Ngh~ Erwin!", stöhnt Levi, der sich kaum kontrollieren kann, ,,Was tust du!?" Anstatt einer Antwort richtet Erwin nur seine mit Lust gefüllten Augen, welche selbst durch die dichten, goldenen Wimpern hindurch glühen, auf die von Levi. Mit aller Kraft saugt er an dem Schwanz des jungen Mannes, welcher ihn nicht aus den Augen lassen kann. Die roten Wangen ausgehöhlt und mit seinen geschwollenen Lippen um Levis bestes Stück gibt er ein atemberaubendes Bild ab, weshalb er ihn einfach ansehen _muss_.

Erwin genießt das Stöhnen, das Levi nun schlecht gedämpft und ununterbrochen von sich gibt. Er spürt seinen eigenen Ständer triefen und zucken bei diesem wunderschönen Klang in seinen Ohren und diesem wunderschönen Gesichtsausdruck, den Levi ihm schenkt, während er sich alle Mühe gibt, ihn zufrieden zu stellen.

Langsam führt er seine rechte Hand zwischen seine eigenen Beine und presst sie auf sein steifes Glied. Ein Stöhnen entfährt ihm, welches Levi bis ins Mark spürt. Leicht hebt jener sein Becken bei dem Gefühl und stößt dabei in Erwins Mund vor, was den Blonden zwar überrascht, aber nicht stoppen lässt.

Ungeduldig öffnet er endlich seine Hose, was ihm mit einer Hand nicht ganz so leicht fällt, und befreit seinen Schwanz vom ganzen Stoff. Erleichtert seufzt er auf, dann lässt er wenige weitere Zentimeter von Levi zwischen seinen Lippen verschwinden. Ihm ist durchaus bewusst, dass sie beide keinerlei Erfahrung haben, also achtet er darauf, es nicht zu übertreiben.

Langsam bewegt er seinen Kopf auf und ab ohne mit dem Saugen aufzuhören, und versucht dabei, möglichst viel Haut mit seiner Zunge zu bedecken. Zeitgleich pumpt er ein paar Mal sein eigenes Glied. Levis Penis ist nicht ungewöhnlich lang oder breit, sondern eher schlank, aber ästhetisch. Dennoch bekommt Erwin erstmal nur die Hälfte in seinen Rachen. Er vernachlässigt vorerst sein eigenes Glied und umfasst mit seiner Rechten den Teil von Levis bestem Stück, der noch frische Luft kosten darf. Vorsichtig versucht er die Haut zumindest minimal vor und zurück zu ziehen, während er seinen Kopf immer schneller bewegt.

Levi ist nur noch ein stöhnender Haufen, der sich gerade noch auf seinen Ellenbogen halten kann. Den Blick hat er längst von Erwin abgewandt und stattdessen den Kopf in den Nacken geworfen und die Augen fest geschlossen. So etwas hat er noch nie gespürt. Er fühlt sich wie auf Wolken, sein Verstand ist benebelt.

Langsam staut sich in Levis Lendengegend etwas an. Er beißt die Zähne zusammen und versucht, seinen Orgasmus so lang wie möglich zu unterdrücken. Nicht mehr lang und er wird kommen. Aber Erwin macht keine Anstalten, es langsamer anzugehen. Im Gegenteil: er scheint zu merken, dass Levi immer mehr mit sich ringt und dessen Puls immer steigt, nimmt es jedoch als Zeichen, es zu Ende zu bringen.

Levi sieht ihm in die Augen und sieht pure Entschlossenheit. _Oh, Scheiße._ Im nächsten Moment können Levis Arme ihn nicht mehr halten und er fällt auf sein Kopfkissen. Erwin hat sich so weit überwunden, noch zwei Zentimeter von Levis Fleisch in sich zu versenken, auch wenn er seinem Würgreflex nicht traut. Er lutscht Levis Schwanz jetzt so schnell, als hänge sein Leben davon ab. Immer mehr salzige Lusttropfen verbreiten ihren Geschmack in seinem Mund. Seine Hand ist mittlerweile einfach nur anwesend, als wirklich etwas zu tun.

Doch für Levi reicht es. Seine Essenz wird jeden Moment Erwins Mund füllen und er kann es nicht länger hinauszögern. Er stöhnt und keucht, versucht seine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu halten. Aber dann spürt er die Welle der Ekstase über sich rollen. Nur im Hinterkopf registriert er, wie Erwin mit seiner linken Hand Levis Becken greift und runterdrückt. Er hat es wohl vorhergesehen, dass Levis Hüften nun nach oben schießen, während sein weißes Gold in Erwins Rachen spritzt.

Erwin schreckt nicht zurück und schluckt die bittere, klebrige Masse bis zum letzten Tropfen, immerwährend saugend. Mit Erwins Namen auf den Lippen versucht Levi runterzukommen, doch es gelingt ihm kaum. ,,Erwin... Erwin...", keucht er bei jedem hektischem Atemzug. In der Zeit leckt der Namensträger Levis von Speichel benetzten Penis sauber, welcher langsam erschlafft und zu seiner ursprünglichen Größe zurückkehrt. Doch Erwins Liebkosungen überstimulieren Levis Nerven, sodass sein ganzer Körper einige Male aufzuckt.

,,Levi", brummt Erwin und gibt Levis Eichel einen letzten Kuss. Danach krabbelt er über Levi hinweg, sodass sie auf Augenhöhe sind. Die Augen, die Levi auf ihn richtet, sind gläsern, doch so voller Zufriedenheit. Mit einem Lächeln, legt er seine Lippen auf die des Jungen unter ihm. Dabei streift sein Penis die weiche Haut des Inneren von Levis Schenkeln. Gekonnt ignoriert er das bisschen Reibung, dennoch bricht er den Kuss schon früh, da Levi immer noch nicht richtig zu Atem gekommen ist.

,,Erwin", sagt Levi und blickt zwischen Erwins Beine. Dort lechzt Erwins geschwollener Penis schon seit geraumer Zeit nach Aufmerksamkeit und krümmt sich dessen Bauch entgegen. Sanft schubst Levi den Größeren von sich, sodass jener aufrecht auf dem Bett kniet, die Beine gespreizt. Der Schwarzhaarige kniet sich vor ihn und senkt seinen Kopf runter zu Erwins von Lustperlen glänzender Schwanzspitze.

Doch noch einige Zentimeter davon entfernt hält er inne und sieht nervös zu Erwin rauf. ,,Du musst nicht, wenn du nicht willst", versichert ihm Erwin, der ihn natürlich zu nichts drängen will. ,,Und das hier dann einfach so lassen?", entgegnet Levi und packt Erwins Penis fest mit seiner Hand. Langsam, aber sicher bewegt er sie auf und ab. Erwin beißt die Zähne zusammen, als seine Vorhaut über seine Eichel streift. Wegen Levis verdammt engen Griffs findet nur noch mehr Flüssigkeit den Ausgang und Erwins Kehle vibriert bei den wunderschönen Klängen, die er von sich gibt. Sein tiefes, gezogenes Stöhnen motiviert Levi zu mehr.

Mit der freien Hand stützt er sich an der Matratze ab, während sein Kopf endlich abtaucht und sich seine Lippen um Erwins Eichel schließen. Experimentell umrundet seine Zunge diese gründlich, um sich auf das Gefühl hiervon einzustellen. Als er zu saugen beginnt, entflieht dem Älteren ein kehliges Stöhnen und sein Körper bebt. Erwin scheint nicht so bemüht zu sein, seine Stimme zu unterdrücken, denn wenn Levi seine Zungenspitze neckend an Erwins Schlitz presst, drückt jener seine Gefühle stimmlich aus.

Seine von Natur aus tiefe Stimme dringt nicht weit vor, solange er sie nicht absichtlich belastet, also kümmert er sich gar nicht darum, dass es jemand außerhalb der Hütte mitbekommen könnte. Und selbst wenn, wäre es ihm im Vergleich zu Levi egal. Sie sind pubertierende Männer beim Militär, es würde niemanden wundern, wenn jemand Druck abbaut.

,,Levi" Der Name gleitet ihm von der Zunge wie ein Gebet. In diesem Moment lässt Levi etwas mehr von Erwin in seinem Mund verschwinden. ,,Levi", sagt er nun etwas lauter und mit einer leicht kratzigen Stimme. Seine Augen sind geschlossen und er runzelt die Stirn in Konzentration.

Doch Levi lässt den Schwanz wieder frei, auch wenn ein dünner Speichelfaden seine Unterlippe noch damit verbindet. Die Augen weit aufgerissen, blickt er kurz zu Erwin rauf, ehe er den Kopf wieder senkt. Fast schon verehrend überhäuft Levi Erwins Glied mit kleinen Küssen. Ab und zu leckt er kurz drüber, nur um danach mit dem Küssen fortzufahren, bis er jeden Zentimeter damit abgedeckt hat. Aber seine Hand hört nicht auf, den Schaft zu massieren.

Erwin sieht ihm einfach nur zu, mit schwerem Atem, und ist sprachlos. Levi lässt ihn so viele neue Dinge fühlen. Das Kribbeln in seiner Lendengegend wird langsam unerträglich.

Zufrieden mit seiner Arbeit, nimmt Levi den tropfenden Penis wieder in den Mund und bläst Erwin einen so gut er kann. Auch wenn er versucht auch mit seiner Zunge zu arbeiten, wird es ihm zu viel, auf alles gleichzeitig zu achten, sodass er diese von Zeit zu Zeit vernachlässigt, während er mit aller Kraft saugt, mit seiner Hand pumpt und seinen Kopf so schnell er kann auf und ab gleiten lässt, bis seine Lippen auf seine Finger treffen.

Die ganze Zeit über lässt er die Augen fest geschlossen und konzentriert sich vollkommen auf seinen Auftrag. Dass Erwin in abgehacktes, dennoch gleichmäßiges Stöhnen verfällt, registriert er kaum. Auch wenn ihm die Stimme dieses Jungen immer einen Schauer über den Rücken jagt, will er jetzt nur Eines - Erwin zum Kommen bringen.

Währenddessen kommt Erwin seinem Höhepunkt immer näher und vergreift sich mit seiner Rechten in Levis Haaren. Seine große Hand bedeckt dabei fast den ganzen Hinterkopf des Schwarzhaarigen. Er will ihn nicht forcieren, doch musste er einfach nach etwas greifen. Und seine Finger in den weichen, pechschwarzen Strähnen zu vergraben fühlt sich so _richtig_ an.

Es scheint Levi nicht zu stören, er macht unbeirrt weiter, bis Erwin es nicht mehr aushalten kann. ,,Levi!", haucht Erwin zur Decke und sein Griff in Levis Haar verkrampft sich. ,,Levi! Oh-" Sein Adamsapfel springt vor und zurück, als er schwer schlucken muss und dann mit seinem Gebet an irgendeinen Gott fortfährt.

Immer wieder fällt Levis Name von seinen Lippen, bis der Druck zu groß wird und er den Kopf in seinem Schoß packt und ein Stück runterdrückt. Dickflüssige Ladungen heißen Spermas füllen Levis Mund, bis Erwin ihn ruckartig von sich zieht und der letzte Spritzer auf Levis rotem Gesicht landet. Ein milchiger Streifen ziert nun dessen rechte Wange und endet in Levis weit offen stehendem Mund. Mit halbgeschlossenen Augen keucht er stark und blickt zu Erwin rauf, welcher ihn an den Haaren immer noch an Ort und Stelle hält.

Dieser Anblick löst in Erwin etwas aus, was er gar nicht von sich kennt. Er spürt die Begierde, Levi für sich zu behalten und dieses Bild der Welt vorzuenthalten. Nur _er_ dürfte ihn so sehen. Nur _ihn_ dürfte er so ansehen.

Im nächsten Moment zieht er Levis Kopf etwas in den Nacken und beugt sich zu ihm runter, um diesen zu küssen. Auf dessen Lippen und in dessen Mundhöhle schmeckt er sich selbst, was einen Urinstinkt in ihm zutiefst befriedigt.

Doch schnell löst sich Levi aus dem Kuss und Erwin lässt auch endlich seine Haare los. ,,Erwin, verdammt! Dass du dich nicht ekelst!", schnauzt Levi ihn an und fischt nach einem Taschentuch, um sich das Sperma vom Gesicht zu wischen, woraufhin Erwin nur lachen muss.

,,Tut mir leid... dass ich dich gerade... naja... so gepackt habe", entschuldigt sich der Blauäugige und blickt reuevoll aufs Bett. Levi dreht sich nur mit ernstem Blick zu ihm und sagt: ,,Hey, mir geht's gut. Es war alles in Maßen", dann fährt er mit verführerischer Stimme fort, ,,Es hätte mich fast wieder hart gemacht. Weißt du wie schwer es war, es nicht zu werden?" Ein Schmunzeln umspielt seine Lippen. Levis Worte beruhigen Erwin, und umso mehr, als er Levis bestem Stück, welches tatsächlich etwas größer ist als sonst, einen Blick schenkt. Erleichtert seufzt Erwin auf und Levi gibt ihm noch ein Taschentuch, damit er sich säubern kann - bei Levi hat sich Erwin ja schon drum gesorgt.

,,Jetzt verzieh dich endlich auf dein scheiß Bett, bevor Mike und Nile zurück sind", befiehlt Levi mit einem Lachen und greift nach seinem Hosenbund. Erwin lächelt schüchtern und richtet auch seine Kleidung, ehe er zu seinem eigenen Bett wechselt. Dann nimmt er sich das Buch, das er vorhin schon lesen wollte. Nur wenige Minuten später wird die Tür aufgerissen und zwei Gestalten blocken nur einen geringen Teil der Abendsonne, die im perfekten Winkel ihr goldenes Licht in Erwins und Levis nach all der Zeit in Dunkelheit lichtempfindlichen Augen wirft.

,,Hey! Essen ist fertig und wir wollten euch schon etwas früher holen. Wir wollen ja das Privileg ausnutzen, dass wir uns selbst die Teller zuerst hinstellen können, solange die Anderen noch nicht da sind. Also kommt jetzt mit!", sagt Nile enthusiastisch und winkt sie zu sich. ,,Wie aufmerksam von euch. Vielen Dank", entgegnet Erwin mit einem breiten Lächeln und erhebt sich, bereit zu gehen.

,,Was habt ihr ohne uns so getrieben?", erkundigt sich der Schwarzhaarige. ,,Gelesen-" ,,Entspannt", kommt es von beiden wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Bei diesen Worten hebt Mike kurz sein Kinn an. Nur Erwin bemerkt, dass er einen tiefen Atemzug durch die Nase nimmt, wahrscheinlich um Informationen aus der Luft zu nehmen. Ein neutraler, aber bestimmter Blick an Erwin gerichtet genügt, um Erwin fast die Schamröte ins Gesicht zu treiben. Manchmal ist es gruselig, wie gut der Größere ihn kennt.

Levi, der wieder in die Rolle der angespannten, selbstständigen Straßenkatze geschlüpft ist, steht nun ebenfalls auf und zwängt sich an den beiden in der Tür vorbei an die frische Luft. ,,Worauf wartet ihr? Ich habe Hunger", fragt Levi sie mürrisch und mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen. Erwin muss dabei lächeln und sie machen sich gemeinsam auf den Weg...


End file.
